Horror Under Novgorad
Preface The Horror Under Novgorad was written by MaxirionV when a fellow player, MrRio115dz, who had been RPing as the Novgoradian innkeeper, vacated the server and left a bread crumb trail inspired by H.P. Lovecraft's works. After Maxirion investigated it, he decided to write a little bit of horror themed work based on his findings, as so Horror Under Novgorad was written. The Horror Under Novgorad Weeks before the following account from the Lord Commissar, he, King Drake, Admiral Silvrose, and Innkeeper Rio went to investigate the sea temple in the waters near Novgorad. After learning of the prismarine and guardians the littered the temple, they swept it over and returned home, satisfied that it was not a very great threat like it was thought before. But what they did not know was that the Innkeeper brought something home with him. The darkness in the room was choking, almost unbearable to the point where seeing became a matter of keeping my hand on the walls at all times. The entire time it felt as though some unknown horror waited in the darkness, just out of my reach and my sight. From ahead, a green glow resonated along the cold, dusty stone brick. Hitherto, I had taken caution in this situations, and 'twas the case in this dark, dank hellhole the cellar now reminded me of. I made a silent promise to myself that I would never enter this place again. As the green glow became enough for me to see, my grip on the leatherbound journal tightened and I drew my sword, stepping over to look down into the depression the innkeeper had carved out. This was supposed to have been a fight club, I recalled. That was when my eyes discovered something eldritch, something fearful. A towering green monolith, pulsating and glowing a green that faded the darkness of the room away. Just looking at it gave me a headache. As I approached this aberration of architecture, my headache only got worse, until I stood a few paces away from it. Whispers in some ancient, archaic tongue plagued the back of my mind and I feared I may go mad right on the spot. Just what had the innkeeper found? Not daring the check the rest of the room, I turned and ran out as fast as I could, and the crawling oppressive feeling on my back impressed the illusion of being chased. When I was finally back into the inn I instantly ordered the place boarded off and condemned. Whatever this was could not be allowed to affect the people. That night, I slept very fitfully. Nightmares of the monolith plagued me like wildfire. This time, I was able to roughly remember two words from the whispers that followed me to my dreams. Cthulhu fhtagn. A few days later, I was called to investigate disturbances coming from the inn. The room with the monolith had been sealed off with bricks, with the desperate hope that the monolith would not trouble our people again. The darkness this time had been lit with torches, up until the final hall to the monolith. A sickly, putrid smell filled the halls as I moved down, carrying a torch for light. And what I saw chilled me to my very core. The bricks that had been used to seal the room lay scattered across the floor, shattered to pieces and cast aside. A large hole into the dark room had been opened up, and judging by the placement of the bricks... ... Nothing had broken in. Something had broken out. I recalled the bricks had been placed just after I had fled the cellar. Which meant... Whatever had broken out of that dark, oppressive room was in there with me. Suddenly my feelings of fight or flight were justified. Further investigation showed a corner at the end of the room broken out. Therein lay an entrance to a cave, where I followed the disgusting smell all the way to an entrance to the rest of the island. Whatever creature had been in there with me was loose. I followed the stench further, albeit reluctantly, all the way to the edge of the water. Staring into it, I felt as if unseen eyes were staring back at me with murderous intent. And then I heard those whispers again. Cthulhu fhtagn.